Unplanned
by Bicky Monster
Summary: Lily Potter has discovered that she is pregnant but at only 15 years old she fears what her family will say and what this means for her future. Lily L Potter/Lysander Scamander, Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Teenage pregnancy, implied (though not written) homosexual and heterosexual activity, minor violence. (if you have issues with any of these things please don't read)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously i do not own anything, JKR is, as they say, God, and retains all rights. Additional characters are of my own creation, any resemblance to any characters created by anyone else is coincidental and I can only offer apologies.**

**Notes: This was supposed to be a one off, but it got a bit longer than i originally planned so i have split it into two parts, this is the first part (obviously) and i hope to have the second part up very soon. (hopefully it will already be uploaded by the time you are reading this)  
><strong>**This is a fan fiction about teenage pregnancy, and written using mostly the second gen characters.**

**Also I have Albus and Scorpius together because to me they are just meant to be together, while this is not a major part of the story, I liked giving them each other to rely on.**

**Please review when you are done, it really does make me very happy. I will even be happy with constructive criticism, particularly if you are pointing out errors so i can fix them.  
>I will however be very unhappy if you are writing to flame my work, given you have been warned about the content.<strong>

**Enjoy. x**

* * *

><p>Lily was sitting on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest held there by her arms which she had wrapped tightly around herself. Her head was spinning, as her eyes became hazy with tears that leaked slowly down onto her cheeks, keeping her face hidden from the others in the dorm room.<p>

She had had her suspicions for a while, but to have the confirmation, to know for sure that she had thrown away the life she always assumed she would have. She felt she had probably ruined not only the really amazing relationship she had with Lysander but also probably done permanent damage to how her parents would see her.

"Are you sure you are okay Lily?" Her cousin Molly had been throwing her worried looks every 10 minutes for the last hour and had already asked this twice.

"Uh huh." Lily's sound of confirmation was muffled given how she was sitting and the tears she was crying made her voice crack and shake.

"Okay, I don't believe that at all so all I will say is that, I am your friend and your family, I love you and I am here when you are ready to tell me, okay?" Molly shrugged at their fellow fifth year Gryffindor girls.

A few minutes later Lily seemed to almost collapse onto her bed, using her wand to pull the curtains around her four poster bed, falling asleep on top of her duvet whilst still fully dressed.

She knew they were all going to know, everyone would know eventually. For now however she was going to try and enjoy her last few months of the life she had and loved.

-#-

The next morning Lily awoke early, ahead of the others in the dormitory, she showered and changed her clothes, she did the homework she had avoided the night before and by the time the others reached the common room to go to breakfast she was waiting to join them.

Molly wasn't buying the whole 'everything is fine' act that Lily was putting on, but decided the quickest and easiest way to get to the bottom of what was really going on was to play along, at least for now. She made a mental note to have a conversation about this with their older cousins Rose and Roxanne later.

At breakfast the usual group was all gathered, made up largely of various cousins; Roxanne and her brother Fred were just opening a box of new Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products that their dad had sent them and showing them to Rose and Hugo. Louis, Lucy and the Scamander twins, who were Ravenclaws but occasionally joined the Weasley extended family at the Gryffindor table, were reading some gossip pages of the daily prophet.

Lily's brother Al was sitting next to his boyfriend Scorpius, they had been together for nearly two years, but had coursed quite a stir when they had both simultaneously announced that they were both gay and together, when they were in their fifth year. Scorpius had his arm over Al's shoulder and had just whispered something presumably not suitable for public ears if the look on Al's face was anything to go by.

Lily took a seat next to her brother who gave her a questioning look and was about to ask what her mood yesterday had been all about when he caught Molly's eye, she had taken a seat the other side of Lily and was subtly shaking her head at him to tell him to drop the subject.

It was the usual breakfast, everyone was talking and letters arrived for Rose, Hugo and Louis, though they contained nothing but the usual questions about how their weeks were going and reminders of how much they are all loved. Lily didn't join in the conversations much but she was smiling, even if it did seem less than convincing and Molly was sure she was not the only one who noticed that the twins were trying to catch Lily's eye and failing.

The rest of the day was similar, as everyone went off to their various lessons and it wasn't until Lily disappeared off to bed early leaving everyone else gathered around the fire that evening that the family had a chance to discuss Lily's odd behaviour.

"Does anyone know what is going on with her?" Roxanne asked once she was sure Lily had gone into the dorm room and couldn't hear the conversation.

"No, I was just about you ask that myself." Molly told her

"Maybe you should talk to her Al." Scorpius suggested

"Are you kidding? You want me to ask my moody fifteen year old sister what is bothering her; I don't have a death wish you know." Al sounded almost frightened by the idea, "Besides it is no secret that I know almost literally nothing about girls at all." He gave Scorpius a cheeky grin and everyone giggled.

"Okay well someone is going to have to talk to her, so I am guessing it is going to be me." Rose sighed, she often took the role of looking after everyone else, particularly since Victoire, Dominique and James had left.

"Well you can try Rosie, but I asked her several times yesterday, she clearly doesn't want to talk about it." Molly told her.

The various family members were wearing frowns, lost in their thoughts.

"Do you think it has something to do with her avoiding the Scamander twins?" Hugo asked the group, he was not as academically clever as Rose but had definitely inherited their mother's observation skills.

"What?" Al and Fred asked at the same time.

"They were trying to catch Lily's eye at breakfast." Molly explained.

"They tried to corner her after Transfiguration too but she said something about having to go to the bathroom and ran off. She was looking kind of unwell actually." Louis added helpfully.

"If they have done something to upset her there is going to be hell to pay." Al declared switching into protective mode.

"Chill for a minute Al, why don't we ask the boys tomorrow, before we assume they have done something terrible." Seeing the slightly murderous look Al was wearing at the thought of someone hurting Lily, Rosie suggested she speak to the twins to see what she could find out.

Everyone agreed this was the best way to proceed and that they would all be allowing Lily to continue to pretend everything was okay for now, even Al agreed after a few choice words, from Scorpius, quietly whispered in his ear.

-#-

"So would either of you boys like to explain to me why my cousin is avoiding you both?" Roxanne asked outright after she accosted the Scamander twins when they left their common room the next morning.

She moved herself between them, linking one of her arms though each of theirs so that they were stuck one each side of her as they were frog marched towards the Great Hall.

"Err…" Lysander managed, "which cousin?" he asked lamely, in a not very convincing tone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Rox, care to explain a bit more?" Lorcan had always been the more cunning of the two; sometimes they would joke that he should have been a Slytherin.

"Well both of you were definitely trying to communicate something with Lily yesterday and to be honest our _little_ family would like to know what." The way she said the word little used to emphasise just how not little their family actually was and as a reminder that you did not want to make enemies of the Weasley clan.

"We just want to ask her what was bothering her." Lysander tried but Roxanne's raised eyebrows indicated she wasn't buying that anymore than what Lorcan had told her.

They had however reached the Great Hall and she was left with no choice but to release both of them and they promptly took seats next to Louis, Roxanne taking the space next to Al. She communicated how little she had learnt with a small shake of her head.

Lily still wasn't eating much and had the same slightly unwell look Louis had mentioned before but she was still smiling, she was even joining in with the conversations.

-#-

Lily was aware of the looks her family was sharing with each other and thought it likely they were making it a group effort to find out what had been bothering her. It seemed that they had also noticed that she was avoiding the twins given that Roxanne appeared to be trying to get information out of them several times over the next week.

However as her brother had not confronted her about secretly dating Lysander, let alone sleeping with him, she assumed that they were managing to not say anything incriminating.

She was still not managing to eat much and was feeling tired all the time, but at least she was only being sick occasionally now and was able to pass it off as just needing to go to the bathroom.

There was the one occasion when the ingredients they were using in potions gave off a smell that turned her stomach and she had to excuse herself saying she needed to use the bathroom, but no-one other than Molly had found this at all odd.

The smile she pasted across her face kept the questions at bay, but she knew they were watching her, knowing that something was not right. She also was still to offer Lysander any kind of explanation; he deserved one but could not figure out what she could possibly say.

It was a couple of weeks later when Lorcan stepped out in front of her as she was about to round a corner, both making her jump and blocking her way.

"We should talk." His voice was calm but also said this was not optional, taking hold of her arm and pulling her into a nearby classroom.

Al was just walking past the end of the corridor and raised an eyebrow at the curious sight. He was already late for class however and the Scamander twins were all but part of the family, he decided that this was not something that required his interference just yet.

"What is wrong with you Lily?" Lorcan demanded once the door to the classroom was closed behind them, "I know you didn't want people to know about you and Ly, but that doesn't mean you can just start completely ignoring him. You are breaking his heart and that is breaking mine."

"I'm sorry, I really am sorry, I wish I could explain but I just can't yet. I will in time but you will probably both hate me then anyways, so…I don't know, I just can't talk about it Lorcan. Okay? I am sorry; please tell Lysander I said so." Lily's stress and anxiety about everything was plain in her words and in her voice.

"Hmm, I will tell him, but you should really be telling him that yourself." Lorcan looked anything but happy. "Don't think this conversation is over." He added as he swept out of the room.

Lily practically collapsed into a nearby chair, and cried silently before deciding to skip the Charms lesson she was missing and take a much needed nap.

-#-

Lysander was walking up the stairs when he spotted Lily a flight ahead of him, Lorcan had told him what she had said, but none of it made any sense, he was so sure everything had been going great between them.

"Lily." He called out to get her attention, starting to take a couple of steps at a time he called out again. "Lily."

He was about 6 steps behind her when she stumbled to one side slightly reaching out to grab the hand rail. Panic rose in his throat instantly and he moved to help her, glad he had done so, when she started to fall backwards.

He caught her as she fainted, her eyes closed, not responding at all to his repeated attempts to wake her.

"Lily?" Al was running full pelt from two floors up, having seen his baby sister just be saved from a potentially very dangerous fall down the grand staircase, Scorpius was a few paces behind him.

"Al, we really need to get her to Madame Pomfrey right now, she is breathing but she won't wake up."

Without another word, Al swept up his petite sister in his arms, all but running off in the direction of the medical wing. Lysander went to find Lorcan and the Weasley cousins, they needed to know what had happened.

-#-

Lily's eyes opened slowly, her head was still pounding. She remembered feeling dizzy and someone calling her name as everything became black and her legs gave out.

"What happened? Where am I?" Lily asked hoarsely

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Harry's voice was concerned but stern enough to wonder how much he knew, her father was an understanding man but this might be too much even for him to forgive.

Lily became aware she was in the medical wing, tucked up warm in one of the many beds, laying on her side, her mother holding onto her hand which was resting on the pillow up by her head.

"Kind of out of it, to be honest." Lily told them as she sat up slightly, Ginny moving the pillows to help prop her up.

"Well they told us you haven't been eating properly for weeks and you hadn't been feeling well, care to explain why you haven't been to see Madame Pomfrey? You know you could have died, you nearly fell down the grand staircase." Ginny asked and there was something in the tone she used that made Lily think that her mother knew more than she was letting on, but was still just incredibly relieved her little girl was okay.

Lily correctly assumed 'they' to mean the assortment of cousins, Al and Scorpius. "I thought it would pass." It was a lame excuse and Lily knew it, but she was tired and it was the best she could manage.

"Lily, are you really sure you want to start lying to us about what is going on?" Ginny's words all but confirmed her fears that her mother knew.

"I…I'm sorry." It was all she could manage before tears filled her eyes, overflowing into little streams running down each cheek

"Oh dear, Lily sweetheart, why didn't you talk to us? Or talk to one of your cousins?" Ginny climbed onto the bed and held Lily in her arms, letting her daughter curl up slightly with her, resting her head against her chest.

"M…Madame…P…Pomfrey…She told…you…didn't she…?" Lily choked between sobs.

"Yes, she did, but we wanted to give you the chance to tell us yourself." Harry had not moved from the spot where he was standing near the foot of his daughter's bed. "I am glad you are sorry but I think I need to hear you say it." This was not a request.

"What..?" Lily looked terrified, she hadn't actually had to say it at all, she had thought it but had never had to say the words and now her father was standing in front of her demanding she do so.

"Dad…Mum." Lily took a deep breath.

"Yes Lily." Harry's eyes were pleading and he seemed to be willing himself not to run away or pass out, or maybe even both.

"I…I'm….I'm Pregnant." The words came easier than Lily had thought they might and the sound of them hung in the air. She didn't cry any more but the anxiety of the situation tied knots in her stomach.

"Who?" Harry asked.

She knew what he meant but was not going to tell him that, Lysander didn't even know. She was not going to let her father hunt down the boy without giving him any warning and so she just shook her head.

"I am going to find out who and you know that young lady. I still love you and of course I love that child of yours too but I am very disappointed in you, and I will find out who." With that summary he would cope no longer, turning and walking straight out of the medical wing.

Lily caught a glimpse of her family at Hogwarts gathered outside the doors as her father opened them to leave and supposed he would question them about who she had been seeing. Lily just hoped Lysander wasn't there, he was not a good liar and her auror father would see through him in a second.

-#-

"She is going to be fine and she is awake and talking." Harry told the small gathering outside the doors, who all simultaneously seemed to start breathing again.

"So who is going to tell me who has been seeing my daughter?" Harry eyes appeared to x-ray them all as he scanned their faces looking for tiny signs of anyone knowing anything.

On the whole they seemed pretty shocked by this question, most of them echoing each other's claims that they didn't think she was seeing anyone, but Harry didn't miss when a thought passed through Albus' mind.

"Al? What do you know?" Harry demanded.

"Well… it is probably nothing, but I did see Lorcan Scamander disappearing into an empty classroom, with Lily, earlier today."

"We did think it was weird that Lily was avoiding the twins." Roxanne added.

"Thank you." Harry's voice was calm and collected but was clearly being forced into being that way. "I think it would be best if you all returned to your classes now, does anyone know where I might find Lorcan?"

-#-

Harry walked with Louis and Roxanne to Herbology, as the Scamander twins were in the same year as them and they had the class with the Ravenclaws. When they entered the classroom the two Weasleys took their seats quickly and without fuss and watched intensely as Neville looked up with some surprised at the sight of his old school friend in his lesson.

"I am sorry to interrupt Neville, but I need a word with Lorcan." Harry threw the boy sitting across the room a look that made it very clear this was not going to be a conversation he should be looking forward to.

Everyone in the room watched as Lorcan got up from his seat and followed Harry out of the greenhouse and then out of sight.

Harry walked until they were half way between the greenhouses and the castle before he rounded on Luna's son.

"I need you to be honest with me, have you been sleeping with my daughter?" Harry asked, the words coming out much less accusatory than he had intended.

"What? No, absolutely not." Lorcan was clearly shocked at the question, and as something clicked in his thoughts he added, "Never have and never will."

Harry frowned, this meant he was back to square one, or maybe not. "Never will?" Harry enquired, "What would make you say that. Are you gay?"

"Err…no." Lorcan stated, he was feeling slightly nervous now, realising that what had made him say that could potentially get his twin into a lot of trouble.

"Do you think my daughter an unattractive girl?" Harry tried again, well aware this would not be the reason.

"Err…no." 'Oh crap, oh crap' was all Lorcan could hear in his head.

"It's not like you are related to her…" and then something clicked in Harry's brain and he understood, "but I am thinking maybe you are related to someone who is, or at least was, sleeping with her. I have the wrong twin don't I?"

The look on Lorcan's face said all Harry needed to know and he turned and headed back to the greenhouse.

"Mr Potter, please, Ly really does love her, please…what is going on…is…oh Merlin…Is Lily pregnant?" Lorcan words stopped Harry in his steps for a moment, confirming without words what the young man had just asked him. After a few seconds he started towards the greenhouse again.

"Neville, I am sorry to interrupt again, but it appears I asked for the wrong Scamander twin, Lysander, we really need to talk right now."

Lysander wasn't really nervous, not until he caught the look in his twins eyes, as he appeared in the doorway behind Harry. As before, giving thanks to Neville, Harry led the twins away Professor Longbottom's class.

Lorcan fell into step with Lysander about a meter or so behind Harry and once they had almost reached where he and Harry had stopped previously he leaned over and whispered in his brother's ear. He didn't want to tell him, to see the expression of shock on his face, but it had to be better hearing it from him, than from Lily's father, Lysander had to be at least slightly warned about what he was walking into.

"She's WHAT?" Lysander rounded on Lorcan, his loud cry of shock catching Harry's attention too. "No, she…she can't be. I mean, she would have told me that. She…she…." His voice trailed off.

"She is fifteen years old." Harry was yelling now too, prowling back towards the boy, "Fifteen, what the HELL were you thinking, I have to believe your mother taught you better than this."

"We…we were careful, I thought we were careful, I love her, I really do, I promise, I would never have intentionally hurt her." Lysander was backing away slightly under Harry's glare, Lorcan trying to stay somewhat between them.

"You loving her isn't going to stop her become a teenage mother, or you a teenage father." Harry was almost nose to nose with him, his voice quiet and tense.

"I really need to see her sir, please. I have to know why she didn't tell me, I have to know she is okay. Please." Lysander's voice was just as quiet now but was pleading and a few tears shone in his eyes that were identical to Luna's.

"Fine, but I am going to be talking to your parents when I leave this evening." Harry headed off in the direction of the medical wing, the blonde twins in toe.

-#-

At some point since he had left them Lily had fallen back to sleep, Ginny was back in the chair next to the bed watching over her. She turned as she heard to door open and got up at the sight of her husband returning, she froze for a moment when she saw the Scamander boys were with him.

"Harry?" Ginny gave him a questioning look, demanding explanations.

"Turns out we are going to be sharing a grandchild with Luna." Harry told her as he held her against him, both of them needing the comfort it gave.

Lysander didn't even stop when he walked into the ward, taking the seat Ginny had vacated. He hesitated for a second and then took Lily's hand between his hands.

"Lily, sweetheart… Lily?" His voice was incredibly soft and gentle.

Everyone in the room was watching but knew this was something they needed to not interrupt. Harry and Ginny hung onto each other, both shedding a few tears and feeling emotionally drained. Lorcan stood near the doorway, torn between feeling as though he was intruding and knowing he was not leaving Lysander.

-#-

Lily opened her eyes and realised, for the second time that day, that she was in the medical wing. This time it was the familiar touch of Lysander offering her comfort, asking her to wake up.

"Hi there." Lily voice was sleepy

"No you don't get to 'hi there' me, you should have told me you were pregnant. Why the hell didn't you tell me Lily? What did you think I would do? Did you think I would blame you? This is on both of us, equally so." Lysander sounded torn between adoration and annoyance.

"I didn't want to ruin your life too." She spoke so quietly no one but her blonde boyfriend could hear her.

"Ruin my life, so you were just going to disappear with my child and you think that wouldn't ruin my life." The affection that had been there before was fading fast.

Lily was lost for words but had enough sense to look ashamed of herself, it wasn't clear if it was her over active hormones or that she was realising she wasn't going to lose her boyfriend over this, but she was crying.

"Please." Lily automatically reached out and was holding onto his sleeve, there was desperation in her eyes and voice now.

"Hey, I am mad at you right now but I am not going anywhere." With a moment's hesitation and a calculating glance at the others in the room, Lysander got out of his chair and took a seat in Lily's bed, unknowingly mimicking what Ginny had done earlier, pulling her close.

Harry seemed for a moment as though he was going to run over and forcefully remove him, but decided against it. Lysander was going to suffer for his actions enough, particularly when Al and James found out.

Ginny and Harry decided without words that it was best to give them some time, it wasn't like they could get into any more trouble. Both placing a kiss on the top of their daughters head and reminding her that she was loved.

"I am going to go explain this all to your mother," He told Lysander, "but I will wait until tomorrow evening to do so, this gives you a chance to speak to her first. Lily, I will not be telling your brothers or cousins, however I will be talking to the rest of the family this evening. I suggest you at least tell Al when he comes to see you tomorrow morning and write to James. They are going to be very unhappy about this, but I imagine it would be a lot worse if they heard it from someone else."

Harry gave Lorcan a small smile, as he left with his wife, leaving the twin leaning casually against the wall near the door.

"You guys going to be okay?" He asked after a few minutes, "Do we have some kind of plan? Because the Weasley clan is going to get mighty suspicious if I arrive at dinner without Ly. If it is what you need me to do, I will disappear into the Ravenclaw common room for the evening, but I just need to know what happens next.

"No, neither of you being at dinner is going to raise just as many questions. I am going to write a letter to James explaining everything, if you two could get an owl to take it that would be great. Then you both go to dinner and bring Al back here after." Lily paused for a moment, "Maybe you should bring Scorpius too, because if Al completely looses it we are going to need backup."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Please do take a couple of moments to leave me a review, it would honestly make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Teenage pregnancy, implied (though not written) homosexual and heterosexual activity, minor violence. (if you have issues with any of these things please don't read)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously i do not own anything, JKR is, as they say, God, and retains all rights. Additional characters are of my own creation, any resemblance to any characters created by anyone else is coincidental and I can only offer apologies.**

**Notes: ****This is a fan fiction about teenage pregnancy, and written using mostly the second gen characters.**

**Also I have Albus and Scorpius together because to me they are just meant to be together, while this is not a major part of the story, I liked giving them each other to rely on.**

**Please review when you are done, it really does make me very happy. I will even be happy with constructive criticism, particularly if you are pointing out errors so i can fix them.  
>I will however be very unhappy if you are writing to flame my work, given you have been warned about the content.<strong>

**Enjoy. x**

* * *

><p>Dinner was filled with questions about why Harry had wanted to speak to the twins and what they knew about Lily, but Lorcan refused to explain anything, insisting that it was Lily's place to tell them when she was ready, and Lysander kept his eyes firmly on his dinner.<p>

Albus was just about to start another line of questioning when Lysander caved.

"Al, Lily wants you to come up to the medical wing after dinner. We were going to tell you when everyone else wasn't listening in so that they wouldn't start demanding they come too, because she wants to talk to you first."

"Err…right." Was all Al managed amongst the protests from the Weasley family that the twins had predicted

"Also she suggested you come too Scorpius." Lorcan added only increasing the Weasley complaints.

"Me? Why?" Scorpius shared a confused look with Al, who shrugged.

"Lily thinks you might not like what she has to tell you and Scorpius might be needed, and I use her words here, as back up." Lorcan's words had the effect of putting, almost laughably, matching worried looks on all the Weasley cousins' faces.

"Okay I am sure I am not waiting till after dinner, we go now." Al got to his feet, Scorpius followed suit.

Many eyes were starting to turn to watch what was going on; even more turned when Al grabbed the back of the robes of each of the twins and strongly encouraged them to get to their feet. Many people in the room were whispering, this was after all the second time in one day that a Potter had removed the twins from a room.

-#-

As Al approached the medical wing with his boyfriend and the Scamander twins in toe he started to become aware of what sounded like shouting. It was coming from the direction of the medical wing and so he picked up the pace till he was all but running, he recognised the furious voice of his older brother James. Al froze in the doorway when his brain registered the words James was yelling at Lily, who was sitting up in her bed, tears streaming from her red puffy eyes.

"For Merlin's sake, Pregnant? Lily you are fifteen years old, how could you possibly be that stupid. Serious who is he? I am going to kill him." James stopped his barrage when he realised Al was standing in the doorway.

Al's attention was completely on Lily now though; "You're pregnant?" he spoke quietly, finally managing to make his legs work enough to walk over to his siblings.

"You call this protecting her Al? Too busy screwing your boyfriend to realise she was screwing hers?" James had rounded on Al, clearly needing to blame someone.

Al visibly tensed in an effort not to punch his brother and Scorpius looked slightly outraged, moving next to Al, taking his hand, and giving James a stare that all but screamed 'back up if you know what is good for you'. The twins were using all their courage to not run, they were sure that it would only be a short time before that rage would be thrown in Lysander's direction.

"This isn't Al's fault James." Lily had known her James was going to take this badly.

He had always taken his role as protector very seriously. He had all but attacked Scorpius, when he and Al first got together, accusing him of many nefarious means of seducing his little brother, something which Al had never completely forgiven him for.

James had come to Hogwarts immediately upon receiving her letter; upon arriving in the medical wing he had spent the first five minutes telling Lily that this was an incredibly stupid and un-funny joke. It was not until she did the spell used for testing for pregnancy that he finally believed her, which was about the point that her other brother had joined the party.

"Please tell me you at least know who our baby sister has been seeing?" James' voice was calmer, but underneath there was still a very clear message that someone was going to face his wrath today.

Al shook his head, "Sorry, I just didn't know, she is good at keeping secrets, you know that," but at the same time his mind was working over time, remembering what he had told his father earlier about Lorcan, the rumours that his father had pulled the Scamander twins out of their Herbology class, and that the twins had been the ones to bring him here this evening. He turned to face the twin, a questioning look in his eyes, releasing Scorpius' hand he took a few steps towards them.

"You?" Albus' voice was deep and slightly threatening, his eyes not moving from Lorcan, whose own eyes were suddenly wide with fear at the accusation.

James was at the twins before anyone knew what was happening, his Quidditch reflexes obvious, he had Lorcan pinned up against a wall by his neck. Lorcan's hands scrabbled to get James off him but he was no match.

"Please, let him go." Lysander was crying, pulling at James' arms.

"You son of a bitch, she is Fifteen, she is barely more than a child." James was yelling.

"It isn't him, please James him go." Lily was screaming.

It took both Al and Scorpius to release Lorcan, who instantly fell down the wall, so that he was sitting on the floor, rubbing his neck and gasping slightly for air.

Lysander was holding onto his brother's arm as comfort, but his eyes were on James'.

"I am so sorry, I honestly never meant …" Lysander's words were cut short however when Al mimicked James actions earlier and pinned the other twin against the wall.

Standing close together the brother both had their faces up close to Lysander, there was no missing the words that James spat at him, despite the quietness of them.

"I should kill you right here and now for what you have done, but I am going to let you live so that you can face a much worse fate. You will have to explain your actions to all of the Potter and Weasley family, you will spend your life making sure Lily gets everything she wants and you will be the best damned father to my niece or nephew you can possibly imagine. Understand?"

When Lysander nodded slightly both Al and James simultaneously released him, wearing matching smirks when he collapsed to the floor next to his brother.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Professor Longbottom had appeared in the doorway, his eyes going from the Lysander twins on the floor with the Potter boys towering over them, to a slightly stunned and speechless Scorpius and finally resting on a sobbing Lily who had pulled her knees up against her chest. "Oh Lily dear, it is going to be okay."

Al and James had not been aware of how distressed their sister had become and felt somewhat ashamed of themselves as they watched Neville Longbottom go over and start to offer their sister comfort and then a sleeping draught.

-#-

Harry and Ginny were apprehensive, all the letters they had sent out to the family had had replies saying they would be at the house at 7.30 as requested but also that they wanted to know what was going on. They had responded to each of them, informing everyone that all would be explained at dinner, but Mrs Weasley had still turned up, under the pretence of helping to prepare the large amount of food that would be needed to feed the whole family.

They were grateful for her help, but the probing questions she had been asking were doing nothing to make either of the Potters feel any calmer.

"Please Mum, we will tell you when everyone gets here, you are making me nervous with all your badgering me for answers." Ginny eventually told her mother at soon after seven.

"Fine fine, but I am your mother you know, you really should…"

"Mother Please." Ginny begged.

Mrs Weasley made a noise to indicate she would stop but also made it very clear that she was not happy about it at all.

At quarter past seven the family started to arrive, Ron and Hermione arriving first, clearly thinking they might be able to get some bit of information out of Harry before the others arrived, but he was remaining as tight lipped as Ginny.

By seven twenty the kitchen was full of the extended family; Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Ron and Hermione, George and Angelina, Percy and Audrey, Bill and Fleur, Victoire and Teddy and Remus, their eighteen month old son, who was sleeping peacefully.

Everyone took a seat at the table but when Ginny suggested that everyone help themselves to food all she got was a lot of slightly annoyed and impatient looks.

"I think we would rather you and Harry explain what is going on first, my dear." Mr Weasley was speaking in the voice he usually used when telling Mrs Weasley about something she was not going to be best pleased with.

Harry gave his wife a nervous look, he never had been good at making announcements, it was actually something of a family joke, so with a roll of her eyes Ginny spoke.

"Well… Me and Harry…Err…We found out today that we are going to be grandparents."

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room seemed to have spoken at once and Harry and Ginny both laughed nervously. Mr and Mrs Weasley had not said a word but were trying to pick their chin up off the floor.

"So why exactly are you telling us this, not James?" Charlie asked.

"Err…Because it isn't James." Harry said quietly.

"But I thought Al was gay, and with Scorpius?" Ron sounded very confused.

"Yes Al and Scorpius are still together. It is Lily who is pregnant." Ginny finally managed to explain.

At this there was complete silence as everyone tried to take this in.

"But she is fifteen…" Mrs Weasley had finally found her voice again.

"Yes, we know, we have been despairing over that all day." Ginny told her mother.

"So when is the ministry going to be here to arrest you for murder then Harry?" George asked playfully in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I have… had words with the boy in question…" Harry was practically growling at the thought of what Lysander had done to his little girl.

"So…who is the little brat so we can show him what happens when you mess with our family." Ron declared, and though Hermione gave him a disapproving look she was privately agreeing with him.

"Trust me; Lysander Scamander definitely got that message." James declared from the doorway.

"James." Ginny jumped up to hug her son.

"I take it you have spoken to your sister then." Harry gave him a small smile and summoned a plate and glass, indicating he should sit.

"Did you say Lysander Scamander, as in one of Luna's twins?" Hermione asked with an expression of shock.

"Yeah, made the same initial mistake as you Dad," James told Harry, "assumed it was Lorcan. You can all stop looking so worried, they are alive, and they don't even have any broken bones. Al and I just had a few words, and now I am sure he is going to be a great boyfriend and great father."

James helped himself to a serving of the casserole in the middle of the table and everyone else followed suit.

The topic for the evening did however remain on Lily's pregnancy, including a full detailing of the events in the medical wing, Harry's conversations with the twins, and much speculation about what it meant for the future.

-#-

Lily had been told that she was going to have to spend the next week or so in the medical wing, as she needed to get her strength back and so had asked Al to explain everything to the Weasley cousins when he and Scorpius had gotten back to the Gryffindor common room. Lysander decided it was best he wasn't around for that conversation, so he and Lorcan wrote a letter to their parents before returning to the Ravenclaw common room.

With their large numbers it had never been difficult to clear out the common room when they needed family meetings, they heard the usual comments about how it might as well be the Weasley common room as a couple of sixth year boys sulked up the stairs.

They were all shocked; Molly, Roxanne and Fred sat open mouthed with surprise, Louis exclaimed "oh my", Rose and Hugo shared a worried look and Lucy, who as the youngest was not used to being up to late, gazed around at all their expressions with a yawn. Once Al had their assurances that they were not to going to start gossiping and spreading the news around and that they were not going to make plans to torture Lysander, he sent them all off to bed, curling up on the Sofa in front of the fire with Scorpius.

"She is going to be okay, you know." Scorpius reminded Al when he saw how worried he looked.

Al sighed. "Yeah I know, just been a weird day."

Scorpius laughed, "That it has, and we should go to bed."

"Do we have to?" Al asked in his mock child's voice.

Scorpius laughed again, "Yes, but you can sleep in my bed tonight, I think you need to cuddles." He gave Al a wink, and they were both laughing as they went up to bed.

-#-

The strange behaviour of the Potter/Weasley clan had not gone unnoticed by the rest of the school and that Lily was in the medical wing had somehow over night become common knowledge.

At breakfast there were all kinds of rumours most of them involving the Scamander twins in some way, as only a blind idiot would be able to miss the glares they were getting from the Weasley cousins at the Gryffindor table.

A Howler was dropped in front of the twins and Lysander ran from the hall as quickly as possible, but he didn't run far enough, the yells of his father were still audible to all in the hall.

Words such as "teenage parents", "irresponsible" and "ashamed" left the entire residence of Hogwarts in no doubt about what was going on with Lily Potter and Lysander Scamander.

Lysander didn't return to the Great Hall, and once the yelling from outside the door had stopped Lorcan, followed by the entire Weasley got up and left. They were family now and that meant they stuck together.

-#-

During the following few weeks, people were talking about Lily Potter, Lysander Scamander and the unplanned leap into parenthood. This got particularly bad when Lily was eventually was allowed to leave the medial wing; groups of people would stop and stare, whispering amongst themselves.

Lily was never that bothered though, she always had a member of her family with her, now that she was classifying the twins under that bracket, though it was Molly who was there nearly all the time as they shared most classes. Her morning sickness had stopped completely and she was eating well again, so the family didn't fuss about her much and the other students stopped talking about the pregnant Potter girl after a few weeks.

The Potters and Weasley's had invited the Scamander family to join them for Christmas, which everyone was delighted about, but Lily and Lysander soon discovered meant endless lectures from all their older relatives who had not had that opportunity whilst they were still at school.

-#-

The spring term at school passed quickly and the comments started again when Lily's pregnancy actually started to show, but as before she stuck with those she loved and ignored them all.

She let Lysander become her rock; they spent all their time together. He had taken to studying in the Gryffindor common room, which he had gotten special permission for, and would always join her family for all meals.

Lorcan, who had always been the more dominant of the twins, alternated between following the young couple around, or sitting by himself, eating by himself, or studying by himself.

He missed his brother, it was like someone had stolen half of him away and he was finding it difficult not to blame Lily.

"You are always with her." He yelled at Lysander one morning, his twin had made some comment about meeting Lily outside her common room to walk to breakfast and he saw red.

Lysander was speechless, just staring at his brother.

"When was the last time we even had a conversation, we never study together any more, and I am tired of eating alone. She STOLE you from me." Lorcan was actually crying at this point.

Lysander was still completely lost for words.

"Say something." Lorcan demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to abandon you but we better figure out a way to make this okay now, because this is only going to get worse when I am a father. You can't be my priority anymore. I'm sorry." Lysander sounded sincere, he never wanted to hurt his brother but lying about the reality of the situation was not going to help either.

"Well, can I at least eat with you guys all the time too?" Lorcan was almost pleading.

"What? Yes of course you can, I assumed you weren't because you didn't want to." Lysander was all but laughing at his brother's stupidity. "I am their family now, and you are mine, so therefore they are your family too, idiot."

"Can I study with you guys in the Gryffindor common room too then?" Lorcan's heart was lifting slightly.

"Well we will talk to Professor Longbottom, but I am sure he will understand and agree." Lysander was smiling kindly at his twin now, "Shall we go join OUR family for breakfast?"

Lorcan's heart felt light for the first time since before Christmas, he had been so caught up in the idea of losing his brother, twin and best friend that he hadn't realised that he wasn't loosing anything, he was gaining a new extension to his family.

-#-

Lorcan quickly became a normal part of the Weasley/Potter, and now Lysander, Clan and got approval from Professor Longbottom to study with them in the Gryffindor tower.

By June Lily was starting to find life a lot more difficult, the summer heat made her tired and swollen, her now much larger size made the school chairs and desks uncomfortable and she couldn't move around the school at anything close to the pace she was used to.

On the whole most of the schools residents were helpful and offered assistance when she needed, and it became common for people to offer her bottles of water or cooling spells in the corridors. Many of the Slytherins were nothing short of rude and unhelpful, but this was not something new to any of them, so they all just took it in stride.

I was a incredibly hot day in the last weekend of June and Lily was lying down on a blanket near the lake, her family all around her. Lysander was stroking her hair and occasionally wiping her forehead with a damn cloth. Lorcan was being a typical Ravenclaw, much to everyone's amusement, and reading a book.

"Exams are in two weeks, I don't have time to take a break." He told them when they suggested he relax.

Lucy was lying watching Lily's now very large bump, trying to see any signs of movement.

"Look there…did you see that." She would squeal excitedly every now or then, Lily would nod at her, but everyone else who had long gotten over being impressed by the baby's movements didn't respond.

Lily supposed she must have fallen asleep because she awoke suddenly with a sharp pain in her back.

"Ah." She exclaimed loudly when the pain happened again.

"Lily?" Lysander and Al were holding her hands, with enquiring and concerned expressions on their faces as they hovered over her.

"Help me up." She requested, and they moved her so she was sitting with her back against the tree a meter or so away.

"What happened?" Lysander enquired, "Are you okay?"

"Ye…" Lily started before she winced with the sharp pain again and changed her mind. "No…I don't I am, Medical wing now I think."

Al swooped her up into his arms and as a family they all headed back to the castle.

"Lorcan? I need you to go send owls to Mum and Dad, and to Lily's parents." Lysander looked slightly panicked, as he held onto his brothers arm, turning his so they were facing each other.

"It is probably nothing, you know." Lorcan had read that it was normal for some pains in the weeks before birth.

"Yeah, I know, I …I just have a feeling they should be here." Lysander was not sure why, but he was fairly sure today he was going to become a father.

"Well, you did always have good instincts, I will send the letters." Lorcan gave his brother a smile; it was the most comfort he had to offer.

"Thanks." Lysander hugged his twin before running after the Potter/Weasley family who had just reached the doors into the entrance hall.

-#-

As Lorcan had said, Lysander's instincts were good; with all her family the other side of the barrier Madame, her mother and boyfriend each holding onto a hand, she screamed as their son was born.

Arthur Newton Scamander-Potter was soon being passed around the family. He had the Weasley red hair and everyone said how much he looked like Lysander.

"Hi little guy, I am your great-grandfather Arthur. So we don't all get confused I am going to insist everyone calls you Archie, because that is a much cuter on you than an old man like me." Everyone laughed.

Lily and Lysander shared a quick kiss, despite everything, they were happy right then. Life was not going to be easy and definitely not what they had planned, but for their little boy, Archie, it was all going to be worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>(this is where i am leaving this, though if there is enough demand i would possibly right a sequel)<strong>

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please do take a couple of moments to leave me a review, it would honestly make my day.**


End file.
